


Take Care

by baozisdragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, But They're Exclusive So It's Chill, Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soft sex, Unsafe Sex, hyunwoo had a long day and hoseok knows what he likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozisdragon/pseuds/baozisdragon
Summary: "Welcome home, baby."





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i was pondering to myself one dark and stormy night...showho,, but they're both in the mood to bottom ???

Since moving into this apartment with Hoseok two years ago, Hyunwoo's become used to being greeted very enthusiastically.

Hoseok gets bored easily, and is very physical with his affection. These two complimentary traits make him extremely excitable, and fond of showing it, whenever Hyunwoo makes it home on days like today, after pulling the ridiculous ten hour shifts his manager likes to spring on him.

So.

Imagine Hyunwoo's surprise when, after one of said shifts, he's greeted by nothing but the quiet ambiance of their space.

He almost checks his phone to make sure he'd sent the _'coming home :)'_ text after typing it out in the subway station. Instead, he just tries to swallow past his disappointment, and shrugs out of his coat. He hangs it on the peg, lines his loafers up on the rack, and props his shoulder bag up against the wall where he always does. Stepping further into the unit, he's met once again with nothing.

His neck aches, back sore from being bent over his keyboard the majority of the day, eyes bloodshot and tired, fingers cramping, and all he wants are his boyfriend's gentle hands threading through his hair.

But he understands. They're both adults, working men, even if Hoseok does so from home. He still works hard, and he deserves days where he puts himself first too.

Still. Hyunwoo wants him. Even just seeing him right now, his soft face smiling sweetly, would probably erase half of his aches and pains in an instant.

So he sets out to find him.

He's not in the living room, not asleep on the couch under the heap of afghans knitted by his mother, nor is he in the silent kitchen, hunched over a pot of spicy instant noodles. The bathroom door is closed, but no light seeps from under it. Rubbing his hand over his face, Hyunwoo opens the door to their bedroom quietly, anticipating a sleeping Hoseok on the other side.

That, however, is not what he finds.

He does find Hoseok in bed, as presumed, but he's most definitely not asleep. He's leant against a wall of pillows, one arm behind his head accentuating the musculature of his bare torso, the other laid across his chest with his thumb resting, trembling, over one rosy nipple. He's completely naked, from what Hyunwoo can see, but his legs are drawn up and crossed at the ankle modestly. His expression is anything but, head tilted to level a gaze of pure desire Hyunwoo's way.

Paralyzed by it, Hyunwoo simply stands, and stares. Maybe he's the one that's dreaming.

"Welcome home, baby."

The breathiness of Hoseok's voice, it's throatiness, tells Hyunwoo he is totally awake, and that Hoseok has been waiting for him for a while. He fights the sudden urge to drop to his knees in reverence despite a distant wonder at why he should fight it at all.

"What's this?" He asks, and almost starts at how his own voice has dropped a register.

He sees Hoseok's knees tighten for the barest moment, and pointed heat races down his spine.

"I missed you," Hoseok pouts. His legs start to part slowly, bare feet arched as they glide across the duvet. "So much."

Hyunwoo's mouth floods with saliva in a pavlovian response he doesn't have the presence of mind to be ashamed of. Hoseok's bareness, the pale planes of smooth flesh, get revealed to him in an agonizing tease. His hard cock is flushed pink, precum dribbled into a puddle on his lower stomach. It looks like he'd made an appointment at the salon that day as well, as there's not a single hair to be seen anywhere lower than his eyelashes. As toe-curlingly enticing as the overall image is, all of it is eclipsed, immediately and completely, by the pretty glint of the glass plug nestled demurely between Hoseok's firm cheeks.

"I see that," Hyunwoo chokes out lamely past a dry throat.

Hoseok's seductive mask cracks for a second, a snort slipping past alongside a smile, but it's back fast enough that Hyunwoo doesn't even have time to return it.

Hoseok sits up, smoothly sliding his legs beneath him and sitting back on his heels. The plug must shift at the motion, press into him deeper, but his face betrays nothing other than a slight tightening of the corners of his mouth.

"Come here, baby," he purrs. Hyunwoo doesn't have to be told twice.

He's on the mattress in what feels like a heartbeat, eyes stuck fast on the glistening pink of Hoseok's mouth. As he watches, it curls into a grin that sends something completely different curling inside Hyunwoo's gut. All of his aches and tensions are vanishing as predicted, being erased in broad strokes with every lidded look from his man.

Hoseok looks at him for a moment then, new concentration settling onto his features. He takes in the tense set of Hyunwoo's plush mouth, the rigidity of his wide shoulders, the dull headache manifesting itself as an almost invisible narrowing of Hyunwoo's eyes. His little pout turns into a little frown.

"You've had a long day, huh?" Hoseok says, sympathetic, and his hands are cool and smooth when they cup Hyunwoo's cheeks. The action itself is enough to have his eyes fluttering closed, and he nods.

"Do you want me to take care of you, baby?"

Hoseok normally calls him pet names, baby being a favorite of his even, but something about it right now, with the mood the day has forced Hyunwoo into, makes him want to hand over his soul to Hoseok. To lay bare the darkest depths of himself and let them be broken apart, trusting that Hoseok will put him back together.

"Yes," he breathes out, and seals his fate.

Hoseok makes him stand again, holding his hand as he shuffles on his knees to get off the bed and stand so close that their toes almost touch. Hyunwoo watches his face like a hawk, watches every little muscle twitch and loosen as the cool glass inside of him adjusts to his movements. Taking advantage of his distraction Hoseok starts unbuttoning his shirt from the collar down, leaning in to kiss open-mouthed at every inch of bronze flesh revealed. At his belt, Hoseok straightens his back, and tilts his face up as he starts threading the leather through the loops.

Hyunwoo catches on quickly and hurriedly leans in to seal their mouths together. He thinks abstractly that there must be innumerable secrets to be discovered behind these silken lips, is resolute in his determination to find them all out himself.

His slacks hit the floor as Hoseok's tongue first traces the edge of his teeth, and Hyunwoo moans into it like it's being pulled from him, string down his throat drawing it out in one quick yank. Hoseok's mouth curls against his, self-satisfaction in that wicked grin.

He tugs on Hyunwoo's shoulders, and, meek as a kitten, Hyunwoo follows. He finds himself to be the one leant up against the pillows now, Hoseok once again sitting on his heels on the mattress, but this time between Hyunwoo's spread knees. Breathing heavily, Hyunwoo watches as his right leg is lifted by the ankle, and his sock is peeled down and off. Hoseok presses a closed-mouth kiss to the top of his foot before lowering it back down, and repeating the process on the other side. His breaths deepen as he watches, chest rising and falling like the head of a beaten drum. Once Hoseok is finished, all Hyunwoo is wearing are his white boxer briefs, stark against his dark complexion.

It's without a noise that Hoseok slinks down onto his belly, the width of his shoulders forcing Hyunwoo's thighs further apart. On impulse, Hyunwoo reaches out and cups the side of Hoseok's face. Hoseok indulges him and nuzzles into it, dragging the tip of his nose across Hyunwoo's palm with another one of those smiles, one of the special kitten grins that only he gets to see.

That smile fades away as his eyes drag from Hyunwoo's face to his half-hard dick, starting to form shadows on his underwear.

And then, with no preamble, he leans in, and presses the broad flat of his tongue to Hyunwoo's balls through the cotton.

A rumbling sigh, just an edge from a moan, tumbles from his lips like a rockslide. The heat overwhelms him for a moment, and his head falls back into the pillows. All the while Hoseok is mouthing at him, lips soft and round and hot against him, coaxing him to full hardness. His briefs are soaked by the time he pulls away, translucent with his saliva and showing flushed red skin where he's trailed his tongue. The head of Hyunwoo's cock has started to push at the elastic of the waistband, and Hoseok presses a little kiss to it before tapping Hyunwoo's hip, and pulling the soiled garment off.

They're tossed away without a single thought as to where they'll land, and he's coming back to rest on his elbows before they can even do so.

"Can I eat you out, baby? Does that sound good?"

Hyunwoo suppresses a whine, and only nods.

Hoseok smiles at him anyways, and then becomes focused.

Hyunwoo raises his legs, cants his hips, to open himself up more for Hoseok, who rewards him with a kiss to his sensitive taint.

It's only once Hyunwoo's ankles are crossed, one heel resting gently on the crease of muscle between Hoseok's shoulders, that he begins.

Hot breath fans across expectant skin first, gets him to relax, before Hoseok again makes good use of the flat part of his talented tongue. The wet swipe it laves over his hole has Hyunwoo gasping, thighs tightening for the barest second around Hoseok's ears. He does it again, and again, and again, until Hyunwoo's chest is heaving.

Just when he thinks that's all he's getting, teasing passes to keep him leaking and trembling, the next swipe ends with the wriggle of a pointed tip past the furled skin. His hips jump, heels digging down, and a moan is forced out of Hoseok as he finds himself smothered. Hyunwoo flushes, but Hoseok's hands coming up the cradle his flanks, holding him still, keep him from moving away.

Hoseok continues fucking into him like this, short strokes of wet muscle into him until suddenly one hand leaves his hip and reaches out, finds one of his clenched fists on the sheets.

"Relax," Hoseok whispers, as he tangles his fingers into Hyunwoo's. "Just let me make you feel good."

Hyunwoo nods at the same time as he silently pushes his hips back, mindless in his desperation to get Hoseok's mouth back where it had been.

Merciful, Hoseok gives his hand another squeeze, and gets back to work.

It feels like hours that he opens Hyunwoo up, lips glistening with spit and gloss whenever he pulls back for a moment to press warm kisses to Hyunwoo's thighs. He eats him out like it's his favorite thing to do, black eyebrows lax and smooth above gently closed eyes. Hyunwoo feels like he's floating above everything as the desire under his skin rolls and roils, but does so placidly, smoothly. He's bobbing in a comfortable sea of warm sheets and a warm, wet mouth. His dick throbs on his hip, but it's an almost distant sort of throb, one that only feeds the continued thrum of arousal in him.

When Hoseok finally shifts back onto his knees, his eyes are sharp on Hyunwoo's.

He crawls up and over the splayed legs encircling him, seats himself comfortably in Hyunwoo's lap. A rumbling sort of moan is forced from his chest as Hoseok's weight settles comfortably on him, and his shaft is forced against cool glass.

Heavy arms rest on his shoulders, and Hoseok's eyes, normally so bright and almost sparkling with innate happiness, are now hooded and fierce. They bear into Hyunwoo's, strongly enough that he feels himself stiffen even more beneath Hoseok's bulk.

Hoseok leans in, bypasses Hyunwoo's eager lips to lean in close to his ear. Hot breath warms it when he speaks.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Hyunwoo? Would that make you feel better?"

Hyunwoo almost whimpers.

He grabs at Hoseok's hips, ruts up once, unable to help himself.

"It'd probably help," he grinds out.

Hoseok pulls back to smile at him, teeth pearly against his red mouth and white skin.

Then he's scooting backwards, off Hyunwoo's lap and between his legs once more. This time, however, he roots his knees up underneath Hyunwoo's thighs, lifting them up and out of the way. His lower half is now tilted up, his quads loose and his hole relaxed, bared to Hoseok's hungry eyes.

Hoseok reaches across him to pat at the ruffled comforter, quickly finding the nearly empty bottle of lubricant that's normally tucked carefully away in their bedside drawer. As Hoseok slicks up his own cock, head falling back on a quiet moan, Hyunwoo can only think of the pretty glass plug, still holding Hoseok open as he strokes himself. Hyunwoo reaches out a hand to loosely grasp his wrist and grab his attention.

"Weren't you waiting for me, though?"

Hoseok's eyes take a second to focus, battling the haze of pleasure that had settled over them, but his lips, always curled at the corners, lift even more at Hyunwoo's words.

"Sure," he breathes. "But I don't mind a change of plans."

He shifts forward, the head of his wet cock slipping up through the crease of Hyunwoo's thigh, and he braces himself on his forearms on either side of Hyunwoo's head.

"Besides." He rubs the tips of their noses together. Hyunwoo nearly goes cross-eyed trying to keep eye contact. "I'll stay nice and open for you to do whatever you want with me in the morning."

Hyunwoo's breath stutters in his chest.

Hoseok doesn't say anything if he notices, but the glint of mischief in his eyes is enough to tell Hyunwoo that he knows exactly what affect his words have.

Before he can retaliate, however, one of Hoseok's arms is moving to go between them, and his big body is trembling as he circles his shaft with his thumb and forefinger, and lines himself up with Hyunwoo's soft opening.

Holding his eyes in a charged gaze, Hoseok starts to push in.

He glides in on a single thrust that has Hyunwoo's jaw going slack from the friction, the catch and drag of his cock against his welcoming rim. Hoseok had fucked him open on his tongue so thoroughly that there's no discomfort, just that intoxicating feeling of fullness, completion, that Hyunwoo had been craving.

Hoseok knows his body, knows what he can do with it, so he's well aware that he doesn't have to wait for Hyunwoo to adjust like he normally would. He knows he can just start up a wave-smooth roll of his powerful hips, pulling out until the flare of his glans holds Hyunwoo as open as he can bear before going back in as deep as he can manage.

All of the strength leaves Hyunwoo's body. He can only recline and lay limp, take greedily all that Hoseok will give.

And he gives, so, so much.

Hyunwoo's head is laid back on the pillows, not enough conscious effort left in him to keep it up, so Hoseok laves kisses and licks and bites all over the long, taut column of his throat. His body looms over Hyunwoo's prone one, thighs still corded beneath his, arms still resting on either side of his head and he's so all-encompassing, he's all Hyunwoo can see and feel and hear. This is his nirvana, held close and still in Hoseok's stability, surrounded and filled by him.

His dick pulses against his lower stomach at the thought, the reality of it.

Suddenly Hoseok changes angles, uses those gorgeous thighs to prop himself up, drive those rolling thrusts down into Hyunwoo like he's trying to fuck every last hint of stress and tension from him. He's still not moving quickly though, riding that same slow, dripping honey pace that puts more focus on the sensitivity of Hyunwoo's lax rim than on how deep he's getting.

Sparks tingle in Hyunwoo's curled toes, play along his calves and up his legs to gather excitedly in his groin. He's close, very close, and his moans increase in desperation when Hoseok notices, and shifts his weight to reach down and fist his weeping cock.

It's the hand he'd used to slick himself up earlier, and the warmth and wetness of it as it twists along his length has Hyunwoo finally moving, reaching up, to hold Hoseok's sweaty face in his palms.

Hoseok's eyes open from where they'd fallen closed, and the way his eyebrows pull towards each other in concern makes Hyunwoo starkly and suddenly aware of the tears clumping his own lashes.

"I'm okay," he pants. "I'm fine. Don't stop."

So Hoseok doesn't.

He holds Hyunwoo's eyes as he increases the speed of his hand, jerking Hyunwoo off in earnest, but doesn't change that of his hips, keeping pace with the thumping of Hyunwoo's heart. It's only a moment, two, before Hyunwoo's hands slip around to the back of Hoseok's head, locking in his hair and yanking him down to slot their mouths together. The kiss is hardly that at all, just two pairs of numb lips sliding wetly around gasping breaths, but it's exactly what Hyunwoo wanted, and he tumbles and trips over the edge into his orgasm like he's falling into a dream.

In waves it descends over him, like electricity flowing through him in currents, electrifying everything from his spurting cock to the very tips of his toes. His hands fall limp beside him as he breathes in hollow gasps around Hoseok's trembling tongue.

He's half aware of Hoseok slowing down, pulling himself gently from Hyunwoo's sated body, the hand on his softening dick leaving to go to his own, still stiff. Hyunwoo lays unmoving, catching his breath, as Hoseok fucks into his own fist to finish in hot stripes over the bronze expanse of his torso.

Soon enough the only sounds to be heard in the room are their pants and soft sighs, and the quiet smacks as Hoseok presses little absent-minded kisses to Hyunwoo's collarbones. These kisses wake Hyunwoo from his post-orgasmic stupor, and he finally lifts his head to look down at Hoseok.

He's met with the sight of the top of his head as he's still smooching along Hyunwoo's chest, leaving little pink marks as the last of his gloss rubs off.

"Feel better, baby?"

Hyunwoo, predictably, blushes.

"Much better, yeah," he replies. Hoseok finally looks up at him sleepily, smiling.

"I really did miss you today. I'm sorry that asshole kept you late again."

Hyunwoo can't help but smile back, warmth independent of what they'd just done blooming bright behind his ribs. This side of Hoseok, always thinking of him, always concerned for him, is one he never tires of seeing.

"You more than made up for it, sweetheart."

He gets the reaction he'd wanted, it being Hoseok's turn to flush pink.

"Good," he whispers, endearingly shy, before pressing one more kiss to the hollow of Hyunwoo's throat, and moving to pull away.

Hyunwoo makes an aborted noise at the loss of his heat, and the weight of him, but Hoseok just shushes him and goes to grab the pack of wet wipes they keep next to the lube in the bedside drawer. He tenderly wipes away the product of their release from Hyunwoo's stomach, sending shivers through his limbs when he brushes across the head of his soft cock to get every last drop of it off of him. He gets another for between his legs and, after wiping himself up and tossing the soiled tissues in the trash, flops down along Hyunwoo's side.

The two of them wriggle beneath the sheets, ending up with Hoseok curled into Hyunwoo's side, and Hyunwoo looping his arm to rest around Hoseok's firm waist. A part of him wants to trail his fingers further down, fall between his cheeks to tap at that plug that is still, as far as he knows, sitting prettily just out of reach. But he doesn't. He saves it for the morning, when he hopes to pay Hoseok back in kind.

Now he just runs his fingers through Hoseok's silky hair, and loses himself to the gentle, comforting heat he radiates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> trust me i'm as surprised as y'all that i wrote top!hoseok... not very on brand but it was fun<3 anyways hope you enjoyed! feel free to tell me what you thought~ 
> 
> pls continue to support showho (beefy boys with beefy hearts uwu) and monsta x !<3!


End file.
